(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for memory chips and includes two parts which are pivotably connected to each other and the chip is sandwiched between the two parts.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional memory chip cooling device 30 is shown in FIG. 8 and generally includes two heat conductive plastic plates 301, two cooling plates 302 and two clamps 303, wherein the two heat conductive plastic plates 301 are attached to two respective insides of the two cooling plates 302. A hook 302a, a hole 302b and a frame 302c are connected on a top edge of each of the cooling plates 302 so as to connect the two cooling plates 302. The memory chip 2 is positioned in a space between the two cooling plates 302. The two frames 302c each have a positioning plate 302d on a top thereof and which is located corresponding to a U-shaped slot 304 defined in an outside of the cooling plate 302. An engaging hole 305 is defined and located above the slot 304 and a guide hole 306 is defined above the engaging hole 305 so that the two clamps 303 can mount to the positioning plates 302d and two hooks 303a on two respective insides of each clamp 303 are moved along the guide holes 306 and engaged with the engaging holes 305 to securely clamp the memory chip 2.
It is obvious that the structure for the cooling device includes too many tiny portions such as the U-shaped slot 304, the engaging hole 305, the guide hole 306 and the hooks 303a. This increases time required to assemble all of the parts. Besides, when disengaging the cooling device, the tiny portions are easily broken.
The present invention intends to provide a cooling device for memory chips and includes only two parts which are pivotably connected to each other and the memory chip is sandwiched between the two parts. Each part includes ventilation holes and/or fins to increase efficiency for removing heat from the memory chip.